At infrequent times, the occupants of an automobile may desire to have a table which to use for picnics or for so-called "tailgate" parties or for displaying or otherwise supporting objects carried within the vehicle. Since the amount of storage space within a vehicle for holding a table is limited, various types of folding tables have been proposed in the past. Some of these tables could be collapsed into a smaller volume by using foldable legs. Such tables could be fitted within the vehicle trunk or within the cabin of a van or a station wagon or utility vehicle. When desired, the tables could be removed from the vehicle and then, by unfolding the legs, the table could be placed into a use position. When not needed, the table legs could be folded and the table lifted into, and replaced within, the vehicle.
Another type of table proposed in the past for use with vehicles has been a type that could have an edge attached to the vehicle and an opposite edge supported upon only two legs arranged outside of the vehicle. This type of table also required lifting the table from its collapsed, storage position within the trunk or body of the vehicle, removing the table outwardly, over the rear portion of the vehicle body, and finally, setting it up for table use.
Prior foldable types of tables, in general required manipulating the tables for lifting the tables out of, or into, the vehicle, then extending the legs and finally positioning the tables either entirely upon the ground or partially upon the ground and partially upon the vehicle. However, the lifting and positioning movements of those tables interfere with placing articles upon such tables when the tables are stored and leaving the articles on the tables while the tables are moved into use position.
It would be desirable to provide a foldable table, which can be collapsed into a flat, storage condition so as to occupy a minimal amount of space within an automobile trunk or within the rear of a station wagon or sport utility vehicle or van or the like, but which can be manually manipulated into a use position, including extending at least partially outwardly of the vehicle, while supporting articles at all times during the storage and use positions and movements there between.
This invention is concerned with providing such a, foldable table which maintains a horizontal position at all times during storage, use and movements to and from such positions.